The Family Disgrace
by moonygarou
Summary: Every so difficult beginning always has a good end.


**Title:** The family disgrace

**Summary: **Every so difficult beginning always has a good end.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't anything of this, our dear JK Rowling does. I only own the plot.

**Author Note: **I can't really remember ever having written this until I found it some days ago in an old folder on the computer. But from the looks of it, it must have been written after OoTP. Well before I continue to ramble on, enjoy reading it!

Moon ^_^

~*~

Sirius didn't know what to do, not only that he was a disgrace for his family for him being a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin like his parents had been. He felt unworthy like a little piece of scum. He remembered very well how his parents lectured him to become a trustworthy Slytherin, and now he was a Gryffindor, life was becoming hell.

Then there were these other three who shared his dorm with him. Two of them weren't that bad but then there was Potter. The boy had nothing more then troubled his mind; remembering his parents words clearly, never ever befriend yourself with a Potter. And he had just done what his parents had told him which had led him into a fight with the other boy so badly that the teachers had to separate the two at the end.

Now Sirius was sitting here in front of the window looking outside, smiling sadly, his lip still bruised and his face slightly swollen. He wanted erase everything he had done today and apologize for everything he had done, but well it couldn't be erased and instead of making him some new friends, he'd gotten himself enemies.

"Black you're awake?" Sirius cringed slightly as he was addressed like that but well he knew that he probably deserved it. Sirius didn't answer and turned his head slowly around only to look right into the face of James Potter. His expression had softened since earlier on, his glasses resting on the tip of the swollen nose and his jaw was slightly clenched a sign for that that the jaw was fixed but was still in pain. Sirius grimaced slightly and looked back out of the window pulling up his knees against his chest and resting his head on them.

James sat down opposite Sirius and watched him quietly. The boy who had tried nearly to strangle him to oblivion was now sitting there opposite him, silently and totally tensed up. James wondered what could have happened so that the other boy would be so distraught this moment. _Probably going to be send home tomorrow but then that means that I would have to go to, so that can't be,_ James thought to himself and looked at the other boy once more closely.

"What are you looking at?" Sirius asked slightly annoyed but his voice was still calm. Nevertheless Sirius didn't look up he just couldn't get himself to.

"Nothing… I am just wondering why you are so upset?" James asked gently not wanting to make the other boy just as angry like earlier on. But well James knew that it had been probably been his fault that the other boy had attacked him after all he had spoken ill of the boy's family. Everybody knew that the Black's where always connected with dark magic and even if he himself was only 11 years old he knew that that didn't mean any good. But who knew what the boy had heard about his family, James kept silent hoping to be able to start at least a small conversation.

"Why do you care?" Sirius snapped regretting it straight away and mumbling a quick sorry afterwards, his face was slightly paling at the thought of the reaction of what his parents would say when they would see this. Their own son was being civil to a Potter, things could only get worst.

"Because I do and I believe that we can't continue like this. If we already have to live together in the same dorm for seven years we better start to get along with each other. So what do you think if we both have a new start?" James asked looking somehow a little hopeful. Whatever his parents or even Sirius's had said, it wouldn't hinder the two of becoming friends.

"You mean to forget everything what happened until now? You sure about that?" Sirius asked lifting his face from his knees wondering if Potter was playing some kind of prank on him. Still a small grin was forming along his lips, which he hoped would stay longer, wishing that everything turn out right and that this all wasn't just a stupid joke Potter was playing on him.

"No, I am not really sure about this, but we should at least try to take a new start," James answered sincerely looking straight into Sirius's eyes not planning to break eye contact.

The two stayed in silence for at least a half an hour, each looking in each other's eyes deeply like if they were fighting an inner battle of wills. They started to pull faces at each other trying to make the other one laugh, letting this go on for another fifteen minutes where neither of the two let a chuckle rise from their lungs. This was when James launched himself at Sirius and tickled him.

Sirius never had felt happier before and he laughed something he had done never before. Sirius didn't know what was happening to him as James started to tickle him.

"Ok ok I'll give in!" Sirius laughed hoping that he had not woken up anybody else. James grinned at Sirius and let go of him again.

Both of the boys smiled broadly at each other, having forgotten everything that happened during the day, as now the main thing was that a small some kind of friendship was growing between the two of them. They extended their hands to each other and shook them, still holding hands while in the meanwhile they spoke.

"Well let's try it again, I am Sirius." Sirius said grinning feeling much better then he had earlier on.

"James. Nice to meet you." James said in return his grin just as broad as Sirius's. The two then hugged each other brotherly and spent the rest night awake talking, talking and talking about nothing and all.


End file.
